Bitil
Bitil - ambitny Makuta kilku wysp na zachodnim łańcuchu Południowych Wysp i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Charakterystyka Bitil miał kontrolę nad Żywiołem Cienia i mógł produkować Kraata, jak inni Makuta. Bitil był niesamowicie ambitny, wiecznie szukając coraz to większej potęgi i stanął po stronie Teridaxa by ją uzyskać. Po mutacji, Bitil stracił dostęp do większości jego mocy Kraata, lecz wciąż potrafił używać swego potężnego krzyku, kontroli gęstości, łańcuchów błyskawic, dźwięku, wzroku cieplnego, laserowego wzroku, magnetyzmu, teleportacji i umiejętności zakłócania molekuł. W dodatku do tego, wciąż mógł używać telepatii. Mimo swych umiejętności i maski o potężnej mocy, Bitil zawsze był wysyłany by pilnować mało znacznych wysp i trzymany z dala od istotniejszych planów. Mylnie wierzył, że inni Makuta widzieli go i jego moc za przeszkodę, a inwazję na Karda Nui widział jako szansę dowiedzenia swej wartości po latach bycia przypisywanym do małostkowych zadań, pragnąc samemu zniszczyć Toa Nuva. Maska i bronie Bitil nosił Kanohi Mohtrek, Maskę Duplikacji Czasowej. Pozwalała mu wzywać przeszłe wersje siebie. Dzierżył Miotacz Duchów Nynrah i parę Długich Mieczy na Karda Nui, przez które był w stanie przewodzić swe mocy cienia. Biografia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu, Bitil został przywołany do życia przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui przy użyciu substancji znanej jako Antidermis na wyspę jednego z południowych łańcuchów Wszechświata Matoran. Jak każdy inny Makuta, został stworzony członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji działającej w celu zachowania porządku we wszechświecie i służeniu woli Mata Nui. Bitil stworzył wiele ras bestii Rahi by zaludnić Wszechświat, w tym Niazeska. Specjalizował się w insektoidalnych Rahi. Po Wojnie Domowej Matoran, Bitil został przypisany przez Miserixa do obserwacji kilku wysp na zachodnim łańcuchu Południowych Wysp. Gdy Teridax zwołał Spotkanie by wyjawić swój plan i przejąć przywództwo, Bitil był jednym z pierwszych, którzy stanęli po jego stronie. Krótko po przejęciu przez Teridaxa dowództwa nad Bractwem, Bitil był pierwszym, który zauważył, że ich rasa zmieniła się z biomechanicznej istoty opartej na mięśniach w formę gazu, przeto nie mogli już czuć bólu, ani potrzebować jedzenia lub oddychania. Dyskutował z Mutranem jak nieszczęśliwy był fakt, że plan Teridax zależał od Kojola, kiedy ten nie mógł ruszyć zbroi, dowodząc odkrycia ich ewolucji. Teridax nakazał Duchom Nynrah przybyć na Destral by zmodyfikowali pancerze Makuta, żeby dostosowały się do nowej wirusowej formy Antidermis. Karda Nui Bitil i drużyna Makuta najechali Karda Nui w celu kontrolowania momentu przebudzenia Mata Nui oraz zapobiegnięciu powstania kolejnych Toa Światła, zmieniając wszystkich Av-Matoran w Matoran Cienia. Bitil, Gorast i Krika udali się na Bagna Sekretów, przyjmując formę przerażających bagiennych insektów. Jednakże, zostali zmutowani przez Mutagen Dołu, co uwięziło ich w tej formie. Gdy Toa Nuva przybyli na bagna, Bitil zaatakował Onuę i przyprowadził go do obozu Makut, pilnując go przy użyciu Miotacza Duchów Nynrah. Przyzywając kilka swych przeszłych ja by strzegli Toa, kontynuowali do groty Kriki. Tam Onua uwolnił się i uwięził jedną z wersji Bitila. Zrzucając go, teraźniejszy Bitil użył swej maski by wezwać prawie pięćdziesiąt wersji siebie. Onua skontrował eksplozją błota, łamiąc koncentrację Bitila, przez co zaniknęły duplikaty. Bitil poleciał za Onuą, tylko po to by zostać odepchniętym przez Miotacz Duchów Onuy. Wracając do siebie, Bitil ponownie ruszył w pościg za Onuą, ostatecznie spotykając się z pozostałymi dwoma Makuta. Jednakże, spadający z nieba Chirox odwrócił uwagę Makuta, nie zauważywszy ucieczki Toa. Później, podczas chronienia Kamiennego Klucza, Bitil został uderzony wymierzonym w czasie podmuchem przez Gali, a kiedy on i inni Makuta udali się by to zbadać, Toa przedostali się do środka. Nieogłupieni, Makuta zmierzyli się z nim w ich grocie. Dostrzegając podstęp Tahu o rzekomym posiadaniu Igniki przez Toa Phantoka, Bitil wysłał telepatyczną wiadomość do swych sprzymierzeńców, tylko by odkryć, że Tahu nieświadomie powiedział prawdę. Wedle rady Kriki, Makuta udali się do Codrexu gdzie czekali na Toa. Ubolewając krótko nad niewygodą mocy jego maski, myśli Bitila zwróciły się do Bractwa, o którego plan praktycznie nie dbał, ale pozycję w nim bardzo chciał polepszać. Zaskoczony atakiem Toa Nuva, Bitil nie był przygotowany, gdy błoto go pochłonęło. Uwolnił jednak się i poleciał zaatakować Gali. Zdejmując ją, dołączył do swych sprzymierzeńców z nieba, którzy przybyli jako wsparcie, i razem odlecieli by ostatecznie zmierzyć się z Toa. Podczas walki, Antroz rozkazał Bitilowi i Chiroxowi zaatakować Takanuvę. Gdy Chirox użył swej Kanohi Shelek, Bitil użył Mohtrek by wezwać siedem swych przeszłych ja. Jedno z nich prawie zabiło Toa, lecz pojawił się Kopaka, pilotujący Jetraxa T6, i wystrzelił w niego ze swego Midak Skyblastera. Po dłuższej walce, Makuta w Karda Nui odkryli obecność Burz Energii, które zniszczą Karda Nui gdy tylko Mata Nui przebudzi się. Gdy zaczęły się burze, Antroz poprosił Bitila o pomoc w odleceniu z daleka od niebezpieczeństwa, lecz ten odmówił i pozostawił swego pobratymca na śmierć. Bitil próbował odlecieć, mówiąc jak bardzo Teridax będzie dumny kiedy odkryje, że udało mu się uciec. Widząc, że burza zaczyna go doganiać, próbował przeteleportować się na Karda Nui, lecz fale energii burzy powstrzymały go i został doszczętnie spalony. Filmy, w których występuje * Animacja Promująca Mistika * Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy Gry, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Mistika Historie internetowe, w których występuje * Kroniki Mutrana * Blog Takanuvy Komiksy, w których występuje * Komiks 13: Mroczne Bagno * Komiks 14: Koniec Gry * Komiks 15: Mata Nui Powstaje Książki, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie * Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagno Sekretów * Legendy BIONICLE 11: Finałowa Bitwa Zestawy, w których występuje thumb|150px|right|Figurka Bitila. Bitil został zrealizowany w formie zestawu latem 2008 roku jako jeden z trzech Makuta Mistika. Jego numer katalogowy to 8696. Bitil był też zawarty w linii zabawek BIONICLE "Happy Meal" McDonald's w późniejszej okresie 2008 roku. Można było wystrzelić z jego Miotacza Duchów Nynrah przez wciśnięcie czerwonego przycisku na boku. Na początku 2009 roku na BIONICLE.com opublikowano instrukcje do modelu kombinacyjnego Tropiciela Bagiennego, możliwego do zbudowania z zestawów 8694 Krika, 8695 Gorast i 8696 Bitil. Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja)